


Saving Lucifer

by Cass_Phoenix2123



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clever MC, F/M, Fluff, soft, subtle love language for pride demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix2123/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix2123
Summary: A continuation of Lucifer's audio drama "Save Me Lucifer." Sometimes the Avatar of Pride needs a little help, even if he will never admit it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Saving Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> So I hc that Lucifer's audio drama takes place in the common room since everyone is just walking in and hanging out. I can’t imagine Lucifer doing work in the dining room or him allowing his brothers just to come in and out of his study…so I’m sticking with the common room!
> 
> *Made a couple of grammatical edits*

_"Ah, Diavolo, it's nothing."_

The common room seemed to be frozen in time. All seven brothers scattered about and facing MC. Or rather, facing the demon she had to step around to enter the room. Enjoying the warmth emanating from the large mug between her hands, she glanced curiously at the occupants scattered around the room.

Levi was the closest to her and Diavolo; he faced them leaning against the back of the nearest couch. Sitting on the couch opposite of Levi was Satan with his DDD in his lap. She had a pretty good feeling that the Avatar of Wrath was downloading e-books again. Behind him, Asmo leaned over Satan’s shoulder. The two of them were surrounded by what looked to be a good chunk of Asmo’s outerwear closet.

To her left, by the mantle of the fireplace, stood Mammon against the wall with his arms crossed. On the opposite wall, Beel had dragged out a chair and was silently munching away on…something; unbothered by Belphie sleepily leaning against him.

And there, on the far side of the room at the large circular table (where Beel had nabbed a chair) stood Lucifer. He stood at attention, eyes on the Demon Prince; though she could have sworn that he sounded startled when she first walked in.

Shrugging it off, she turned towards their guest with a bright smile. “Diavolo, what brings you to the house today?”

The Prince smiled down at her, “MC! I’m glad to see everyone enjoying the weekend together. I just wanted to speak to Lucifer about a new project I thought of!”

Her gaze fell back to the eldest brother to see him slightly straighten at Diavolo’s words. She watched him with a critical eye for a few moments, taking in the papers scattered on the table and the surrounding brothers. 

MC offered up a sly smile at the Avatar of Pride and Lucifer narrowed his eyes in suspicion in return. Ignoring him, she returned her attention back to their guest, sizing him up. Nodding to herself, she linked an arm with his and began her trek deeper into the room with Diavolo at her side.

“I’m sure whatever you have come up wit-“ she cut herself off abruptly as they came up beside Leviathan.

Catching the Avatar of Envy’s eye she exclaimed in mock surprise. “OH Levi! I’m surprised to see you here.”

She could see the otaku start to draw into himself at the negative implication of her words.

“Wh-what? Why?”

Shaking her head as if to erase his negative thoughts she responded, “Didn’t you see the Akuzon delivery guy outside? I thought your swimsuit Ruri-chan figurine was supposed to arrive today or tomor-“

This time it was Levi who cut her off as he suddenly rushed past her. She had to remove her arm from Diavolo’s to steady her mug and prevent the liquid from spilling. The otaku’s cry of “why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” followed him out of the room and down the hallway.

Diavolo let out a boisterous laugh at the third born before continuing forward to join Lucifer at the table; mentioning something about the bonds of family. 

“Is that coffee I smell?” Satan asked.

MC took a seat on the arm rest of the couch that the 5th & 6th borns were perched on. Satan’s eyes were on back on his DDD while Asmo busied himself with switching with his outfit choices.

“Ye-p!” she popped the P dramatically, pulling the book worm’s attention to her. “I reeeeally needed it after reading that ending.”

Satan cocked his head to the side as if to tell her to continue.

“I finally finished the Curse of the Ghost Bride!”

This got the Avatar of Wrath’s attention, “How was it?”

Lifting the mug to her lips, not to drink but to hide the small smile forming, she continued. “The twist at the end was even better than the reviews were talking about! I can’t believe that the mother-“

Satan immediately stood, holding up a hand to hault her explanation. His abruptness caused Asmo to drop the jacket in his hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she could also see Mammon bristle at the 4th brother’s movements.

But MC wasn’t bothered, she had been expecting the reaction. She delicately lifted a hand to her lips with a small “Oops.”

“You know how I feel about spoilers, MC.”

Nodding, she reached out and set a hand on his arm apologetically. "I know, I know. I’m sorry. It was just soooo good! You have to read it!"

Seeing the tension start to leave his shoulders, MC motioned upwards towards the bedrooms, "I actually dropped it off in your room earlier.”

"If you are this enthusiastic about it, I suppose I could get started on it.” He ruffled her hair and chuckled as MC tried to bat his hand away. 

“However, be prepared to discuss it when I’ve finished.”

“Deal!”

“Then I will be in my room, excuse me,” Satan gave one more swipe at her hair before making his way out of the common room.

Tutting, Amso came around the couch to smooth down her hair. 

“MC you looked so cute handling the grumpy cat!” Asmo cooed at her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He peered over her shoulder into the mug in her hand.

“Did you bring enough coffee to share?”

MC scoffed teasingly and cradled the mug to her chest, “I don’t share my coffee with just anyone...”

Dramatically, Asmo clutched at his chest, “Darling, how you wound me.”

“Oi! Get your hands off of her! And if anyone is gonna share drinks with MC, it’ll be her first man!”

She turned her attention to the second born and stuck her tongue out at him. Ignoring the sputtering sounds Mammon made, she focused back on the Avatar of Lust.

"Hey, weren’t you supposed to meet Solomon soon?"

"What!?"

Asmo turned to the large clock above the fireplace and squealed.

"What would I do without you?! You're a peach!" Asmo kissed her on the cheek and scurried to gather up his shawls and furs before rushing out the door.

"Oi! What do you think you’re doing?! You can't just touch my- the human like that!" Mammon called after him.

MC lovingly rolled her eyes at the Avatar of Greed’s huffing then spotted her next target. She schooled her features into a look of concern before heading over to the twins.

"Belphie looks really tired today.” Beel nodded in agreement between bites.

“Maybe you should take him to your room. I’m sure he would rest better in bed than out here with everyone.”

Beel looked affectionately at this twin, "that’s a good idea, he needs his rest."

“I was planning on baking some cookies if you want to join me in the kitchen after you help him upstairs.”

The rumble of Beel’s stomach was her only reply. The Avatar of Gluttony was quick to wrap his arm around Belphie’s shoulders and usher the sleeping demon out to the hallway.

Well, that was easy.

She made her way to the table where Lucifer and Diavolo sat. She wasn't surprised to find the Avatar of Pride's eyes already on her. In fact, MC would have been surprised if he hadn't caught on to the way she had systematically worked her way through his brothers. Still she hoped he had not caught on to what she was doing; she had to be cautious when dealing with the embodiment of pridefulness. 

MC once again came to stand next to the Demon Prince. Delicately placing the large mug she had been carrying onto the table; she silently slid it towards the first born.

She beamed at the startled look on Lucifer’s face, so she had been able to catch him off guard after all.

Lucifer then eyed her and his remaining brother warily, no doubt wondering if this was some sort of ploy. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to ease his worry. 

"I figured you could use the caffeine."

"How thoughtful of you MC," Diavolo said.

"Whoa! Human- if anyone should be getting your coffee, it’s me!" the second born came up behind her.

"Don't worry Mamo,” she waved him off. “I made a special batch of my hot chocolate in the kitchen. I was hoping my best man could help with the cookies."

"Li-like The Great Mammon would want to bake cookies!" He huffed before adding, "B-but I suppose a simple human like you would need my help with something as easy as cookies."

MC genuinely smiled at his quiet mutterings of “favorite hot chocolate” and “better be the sugar cookies.” 

"Thanks Mammon, you’re the best! Will you go check the kitchen to make sure Beel doesn't beat us there and eat all the ingredients? He might even get into the hot chocolate..."

Red faced at being called the best, Mammon gave a curt nod and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Finally, she turned her attention fully to the Prince. "Tell me, have you ever had authentic homemade human realm cookies?"

Diavolo looked thoughtful, "I don’t believe that I have."

"Would you like to?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great, why don’t you help me in the kitchen? Surely, your conversation could be paused for a culturally enriching experience." 

Not giving him time to respond, MC once again linked her arm with the Prince's and he allowed her to guide him up from the chair.

Looking around the mostly empty common room, Lucifer was in awe. Though he would never admit it. 

He watched as the exchange student diligently answered Lord Diavolo's culinary questions. As they passed through the doorway, she turned back for a moment to shoot him a wink before disappearing out of view.

Lucifer placed his hand on his chest. Everyday, she surprised him in new ways.

Once again he glanced around the empty room and basked in the silence. Turning his attention to his paperwork, his eyes found the still steaming mug she had left.

Bringing it up to eye level he took a quick whiff. Hell Coffee. Lucifer took a sip of the liquid, it was strong and bitter.

Just the way he had hoped.

Smiling softly to himself, the Avatar of Pride took another long drink before settling in to work once more on the budget with a new sense of ease.


End file.
